


yellow

by xrosebluex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, This is so soft, but he is trying his best, the captains are all roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosebluex/pseuds/xrosebluex
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Kuroo finds out that Ushijima has never made a pillow fort.He decides to fix that immediately.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	yellow

A crack of thunder resonated throughout the apartment. Kuroo heard Ushijima’s sharp intake of breath but chose not to comment on it. 

The storm had started over an hour ago and Kuroo had spent most of his time since trying to figure out if there was any way he could put the other at ease.

Trying to figure out whether Ushijima would want to be comforted.

Trying to figure out whether he would want to be comforted by Kuroo.

Even though Kuroo found himself spending quite a lot of his time with Ushijima, he still found himself unable to read him sometimes. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries. 

He remembered that when he first met Ushijima, this uncertainty was the reason why he tried so hard to get to know Ushijima, why he tried to get him to open up to him more. They were going to be living together and playing on the same team. It was only natural that he would need to understand and get to know the guy. 

It had nothing to do with the way he lit up up ever so slighly when he talked about something he enjoyed.

Nope, not at all.

Now he considered Ushijima a friend, and a good one at that, just like he did the rest of the ex-captains he found himself roommates with now in college.

A good friend. Thats it, nothing more. Kuroo gnawed on his lower lip. Right?

Another round of thunder brought him out of his head and back to his current predicament.

“When me and Kenma were younger”, he settled on, hoping that if he talked it might distract Ushijima, “whenever there was a thunderstorm, we would make a pillow fort in the living room of whoever’s house we were in.”

It had always felt like they were in their own little world inside the pillow fort. Nothing mattered apart from the soft lamp light and the quiet noises coming from Kenma’s DS. It never failed to calm Kuroo down and to help him forget all his worries.

The last time that they had made a pillow fort was actually a month ago when he had visited Kenma but that was irrelevant.

Ushijima tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed, as if he was thinking deeply about something — a look he wore often.

Kuroo, like every other time he saw it, wanted to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows.

But Kuroo, like every other time, kept that to himself.

“I’ve never made a pillow fort before.” Kuroo could only stare at him in shock. 

He shot up from where he was sitting cross legged on the ground and stood in front of where Ushijima was sitting on their couch — a green monstrosity which was impossible to get comfortable on, and grabbed his hands. 

Ushijima only seemed mildly startled by the sudden movement, but Kuroo supposed that was because he was well used to Kuroo’s antics at this stage. Living in the same apartment as Bokuto Koutarou probably had something to do with it as well.

“We are making a pillow fort right now.”

—————

The apartment itself was quiet, an unusual occurrence. Bokuto, Oikawa and Kuroo himself were all loud people. It was no wonder Sawamura was already sporting a few grey hairs after almost two and a half years of living with them.

Sawamura was visiting his family in Miyagi and his old team. The thought brought a smile to Kuroo’s face. He really was the dad of every group, no matter how much he denied it.

Bokuto had said something about Konoha and shots and Kuroo had stopped listening. He was not going to let Akaashi hold him responsible for the shitstorm that was going to inevitably occur.

Kuroo had no clue what Oikawa was doing. Probably Iwaizumi.

While they had had a rough start, what with old grudges and even older rivalries, Kuroo liked to think that they had formed an odd sort of bond. Like a weird sort of family.

Another loud clap of thunder caused Ushijima to momentarily tighten his grip on Kuroo’s hand, prompting Kuroo to realise that he had been dragging Ushijima down their tiny hallway, prompting Kuroo to realise that he and Ushijima were still holding hands.

Kuroo found that he didn’t really want to let go of Ushijima’s hand. It was even more calloused than Kuroo’s own but it was large and warm. Kuroo wondered what it would be like if he interlaced their fingers. What would happen if he did.

Kuroo quickly banished that thought from his head and turned to Ushijima, hoping that his sudden self-consciousness didn’t show on his face, only to find him looking away, pink dusting his cheeks. A good look on him Kuroo thought.

He was considering asking him what the matter was when another round of thunder caused them both to jump. Kuroo cleared his throat, putting on his best captain voice.

“We need pillows and blankets and lots of them.”

Kuroo hoped that having something to focus on would take Ushijima’s mind off of the fact the that ‘the worst thunderstorm Tokyo had seen in years’ was going on outside. Kuroo was just glad that they still had power.

He also hoped having something to focus on would calm his own rapidly beating heart.

Ushijima nodded and set about his task with the same determination he used during a match. Kuroo bit back a smile. He couldn’t help it, it was an endearing scene.

He chose to ignore the voice in his head telling him that he would probably find anything Ushijima did endearing.

—————

When they regrouped the voice in his head was proved right. But this time Kuroo couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled past his lips at the sight in front of him.

It wasn’t often you saw the so called ‘super ace’ dwarfed behind a pile of pillows and blankets. Kuroo managed a halfhearted apology before bursting into laughter once again. 

Ushijima huffed and dropped the pile onto the ground in front of the sofa, where Kuroo had dragged over all the chairs from their kitchen.

Kuroo could tell that he didn’t really mind though — the beginnings of a smile were playing at edges of his mouth.

“I don’t know how we’re going to be able to make anything structurally sound using these,” Ushijima said, gesturing to the soft fabrics surrounding them. Kuroo just smirked.

“You’ll see.”

—————

Thirty minutes later the storm was still going strong, but that no longer seemed to matter. Kuroo even found that the sound of the rain hitting the window was oddly soothing.

He was warm inside the pillow fort. For someone as perpetually cold as he was, it was considered a small miracle.

“I feel oddly proud”, Kuroo heard Ushijima say. Kuroo couldn’t help but to agree. It was no small feat building a pillow fort large enough to fit two volleyball players.

There was a small smile on Ushijima’s face – a rare sight that Kuroo welcomed with open arms. 

He looked, illuminated by the fairy lights Kuroo had stolen from Oikawa’s room, a lot less like the intimidating serious person that other people assumed he was. The person Kuroo had assumed he was. He knew better now.

He looked, with the flickering yellow light reflected in his eyes, like the boy who seemed to come alive when taking about different plants. Like the boy who had managed to befriend their neighbor’s scary dog when it wouldn’t go near anyone else.

It was at that moment Kuroo realised what many other people had already realised long ago. (What Yaku had been not so subtly hinting at over the phone these last few months every time Ushijima was mentioned.)

He was so gone for this boy. He had been for a long time.

All at once he was aware of how close they were. Of the way their shoulders were brushing against each other. Of the way that their knees knocked together every few minutes.

The silence was suddenly suffocating and Kuroo was scrambling for a way to break it. Hopefully Ushijima hadn’t noticed his minor freak out over the lack of space between them. 

Looking over at him he found Ushijima was already looking at him. They both quickly turned away, hoping to dispel the strange tension that had settled between them.

Kuroo glaced up at Ushijima to see him still dutifully staring at his hands, brow furrowed once again.

He wanted to kiss it away. He wanted to kiss all his worries away.

Ushijima opened and closed his mouth. 

“You know it’s okay if you’re nervous too” Kuroo couldn’t tell if Ushijima was referring to the storm or something else entirely. That determined glint was back in his eye. 

Kuroo wanted to scoff at that, wanted to tell Ushijima that it was fine. That the fact that he blushed whenever their hands so much as brushed off of each was just a trick of the light. That there was nothing going on. 

However, Kuroo was tired of denying how he felt. 

So Kuroo smiled, small and hesitant, “Oh I’m not nervous. I’m absolutely terrified.”

The look of surprise that crossed Ushijima’s face almost made the confession worth it. A large hand came up to cup his jaw and it was Kuroo’s turn to be shocked.

“It’s okay”, it was said so quietly that Kuroo almost missed it. Kuroo searched Ushijima’s face for any sign that this wasn’t true but was taken aback. His eyes were brimming with sincerity.

Lips pressed softly against his and Kuroo relaxed for what felt like the first time in a long time. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Kuroo wrapped his own around Ushijima’s shoulders. The angle was awkward but that didn’t seem to bother either of them.

Ushijima’s heart was beating as fast as his own.

He broke away slowly, laughing. “M’sorry.” He wasn’t really. Ushijima merely let out a huff and continued to place kisses all over Kuroo’s still laughing face. When the laughter died down, Ushijima looked back up at Kuroo.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time.”

Kuroo could only hope his blush wasn’t visible in the dim lighting. A hope that was immediately crushed when he saw a slow grin spread across Ushijima’s face.

“Really.” Kuroo said, voice coming out breathless.

“Yes,” Ushijima brushed his thumb against Kuroo’s cheekbone, “Really.”

He inhaled deeply, “I may or may not have wanted to do that for a long time too.”

Ushijima quirked a brow, “Well, I guess we should probably continue then.”

—————

They were still in the pillow fort an hour later. Kuroo didn’t even know if was still raining.

He pressed his face against Ushijima’s chest and smiled to himself. He glanced down at where their hands lay on the ground.

Kuroo interlaced their fingers.

He looked up only to make eye contact with Ushijima, his eyes soft and his mouth tilted up at the edges. A sight Kuroo was sure he’d never tire of.

He let out a content sigh.

Nothing mattered apart from the yellow glow of the fairy lights and Ushijima’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i’ve had it written for quite a while... heh  
> i finally decided to bite the bullet and post it though since ushikuro is very dear to me.  
> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought


End file.
